


The 5 Stages of Falling for Atobe Keigo

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Sequence, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Denial, anger, depression, bargaining, acceptance.





	The 5 Stages of Falling for Atobe Keigo

**Author's Note:**

> 4th of October is/was Atobe's birthday, so I figured I'd post a fluffy little piece.

Sanada was not thinking of Atobe at all.

Well, not any more than was natural, considering that Atobe was one of his most notable rivals. Of course Sanada would think about him on occasion. However, that was the only reason why Atobe would ever come up in his thoughts. Tennis was the only interesting thing about Atobe, really. There was no reason to be thinking of his bright blue eyes, or his golden hair, or the way his triumphant laugh made something deep inside Sanada shiver. All that was entirely unimportant to Sanada.

Aside from tennis, Atobe was entirely unimportant.

*

This was all Atobe’s fault.

For all his life Sanada had managed to avoid thinking about something so boring and unimportant as crushes or dating. There had been girls who approached him, of course, even a boy or two, but he had never given it more than a passing thought.

Now it seemed all he could think of was how dating might not be a complete waste of time if it was with Atobe. Which was obviously ridiculous, and entirely Atobe’s fault. He was probably just distracting Sanada on purpose.

Where did he get the right to be so pretty?

*

Sanada’s life was over.

Perhaps he was still breathing, but that was clearly nothing but a minor detail, one that could change at any time at that. The main thing was that his life was completely pointless, and he might as well lie down and perish. He couldn’t stop thinking of Atobe. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. Nevertheless, it was making him utterly miserable. Whenever he tried to focus on something, Atobe would pop up in his head, and it was impossible to think of anything else.

Atobe was ruining his life and didn’t even know it.

*

"What if I just ask out someone random?”

“And make two people miserable instead of just one? That seems not just useless but mean.” Seiichi shook out his head. “You can’t just replace him with someone you’re not even interested in.”

“Just about anyone would be a better choice, though.” Sanada paused. “I don’t suppose —”

“No, I won’t date you just to get your mind off Atobe.” Seiichi rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. “How about you just ask him out?”

“Or I could take a vow of celibacy and retire to live as a hermit.”

Now, Seiichi sighed.

*

Somehow, Atobe’s eyes were even more blue than he had remembered.

That seemed impossible. In his mind Atobe’s eyes were made of sky and sea and sapphires, depending on how poetic his mind was feeling at the moment. However, as he now stood in front of Atobe, closer than he had been in months, he was suddenly afraid he was going to just straight up drown.

“Well?” Atobe lifted an eyebrow. “Did you actually have a reason to come all this way?”

“Ah.” Sanada swallowed. “Would you go out with me?”

Atobe blinked, then smiled, and Sanada could breathe again.


End file.
